Pretty Please
by Yoonbottom
Summary: (Trans Fic) Dimana Yoongi akan mendapatkan dirinya benar benar rusak. Top!namjoon bottom!yoongi daddykink bdsm rated m. COMPLETED. RE-PUBLISH
1. Chapter 1

Foreword

Sugamon bday sex I guess, although it'll be ehh i think.

UPDATE IT IS NOT EEHHH ITS LKSABCIUDSBFOWEGFOWEF

2k of pure, unadultured sex.

sub!yoongi, dom!namjoon

daddy kink

slight bondage

idk what else to say this is other than half with caps, half lapslock

all in all a mess of typing but : )))

hai,

pengen nyoba buat translate fenfik namgi rated m nih. Salah satu fenfik hotnya namgi hahahaha. kalo banyak yg minat aku apdet cepet hehehe

original story by Thefruitywaterbottle

link for original story wwwdotasianfanficsdotcom/story/view/954378/pretty-please-slightbondage-sugamon

*ganti dot dg titik.

Salam panas

Teflon-nim


	2. 1 11

1 1/1

Yoongi terengah-engah, menempel pada dinding dan Namjoon, bibir yang lebih muda terhubung ke lehernya, menghisap dan menggigit, meninggalkan bekas berwarna ungu gelap pada kulit pucat Yoongi.

"Kau begitu cantik, hyung," gumam Namjoon, menyeret bibirnya pada kulit Yoongi yang memanas untuk meraih bibirnya kedalam ciuman panas. "Lihatlah dirimu, semua bergejolak dan merah bagiku."

"Namjoon, please," Yoongi merengek, tangannya mencengkeram ke kemeja Namjoon dan menariknya. "Please Joonie, please."

"Please what? Use your words, baby boy." Yoongi mengerang, kulitnya memerah panas.

"Fuck me," Yoongi mengerang, menarik kemeja Namjoon sampai atas kepala anak itu. Dia mencium sepanjang rahang dan leher Namjoon, menghisap tandanya dalam dalam diatas tulang kerah.

"Please."

Namjoon menyeringai, membuat gesture dengan jari-jarinya di sepanjang rambut Yoongi dan membawa kepalanya untuk membawanya pada ciuman yang membakar.

"Anything for the birthday boy," gumam Namjoon pada bibir Yoongi, menariknya dari dinding dan menyentakkan dia ke tempat tidur, pakaian dan aksesoris terbang ke lantai sebelum mereka mencapai tujuan mereka. Yoongi naik ke tempat tidur, mencapai kepala ranjang sebelum berbalik kepada yang lebih muda, yang telah merangkak hingga Yoongi.

"Namjoon," Yoongi merengek, tangannya menggapai untuk menarik rambut Namjoon, tetapi Namjoon mengambil pergelangannya yang kecil di tangannya yang besar. Mata Yoongi dipenuhi dengan keheranan ketika Namjoon menarik pergelangan tangannya ke bibirnya, menempatkan ciuman ringan di atasnya.

"Hyung," ia mulai, mencium pergelangan Yoongi lagi, matanya menatap pria kecil di depannya. "Hyung, aku ingin mencoba sesuatu, oke?" Yoongi membuat suara di belakang tenggorokan, setengah penegasan, setengah hanya ingin tahu. Namjoon menarik diri sedikit, mencapai ke lantai untuk mengambil kemejanya, membawanya kepada pergelangan tangan Yoongi. "Aku akan mengikatmu, oke?" Mata Yoongi melebar.

"Namjoon," ia mulai, tidak yakin, tapi Namjoon membungkuk ke depan, meraih bibir tipis Yoongi, memotong perkataan pacarnya yang lebih kecil.

"Tidak kasar hyung, aku berjanji. Aku hanya ..." Namjoon mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menutup matanya sejenak, dan ketika ia membukanya ia bertemu dengan tatapan sabar Yoongi. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir tentangku, oke hyung? Tonight is all about you." Yoongi berkedip, pipinya memerah, sebelum mengangguk sekali.

"Oke," jawabnya dengan suara kecil.

"Ya?"

"Ya"

Namjoon menyeringai, menekan bibirnya pada Yoongi sebelum kembali ke posisi sebelumnya, mengambil pergelangan tangan kecil Yoongi ke tangannya sendiri yang jauh lebih besar, mengikatnya bersama-sama dengan kemeja sebelum mengikatnya pada kepala ranjang. Yoongi mengeluarkan erangan kecil Namjoon menyapu bibirnya terhadap rahang yang lebih tua, mencoba membawa tangannya untuk mengusutkan rambut Namjoon, dan ternyata ia tidak bisa.

"Awe, hyung, kau begitu cantik," bisik Namjoon. Dia terus menempatkan ciuman kecil dan gigitan dibawah leher dan bahu Yoongi, semakin rendah dan rendah, menjilati puting, membuat anak laki laki di bawahnya terkesiap kaget dan melengkungkan punggungnya, meraih kepala ranjang (satu-satunya hal yang ia bisa raih, benar benar). Namjoon menyeringai, menggigit pucuk kejantanan Yoongi, menyebabkan Yoongi merengek dan menggoyangkan badannya. Namjoon bergerak turun, mendengarkan Yoongi bernafas dengan dalam dalam lebih rendah daripada dia, sampai bibirnya menyapu ujung anggota tegak Yoongi. Yoongi mengerang saat Namjoon membiarkan lidahnya menjilat genit ke kepala kejantanannya.

"Namjoon, fuck, Joonie, please," Yoongi merengek, dan Namjoon menganggap itu sebagai tanda untuk menelannya bulat bulat, membiarkan tangan Yoongi memukul bagian belakang tenggorokan, merasa ada kedutan di mulutnya. "Kristus sialan." Yoongi mendesis, tangannya ia tarik ke bawah, dan dihentikan oleh pembatasan yang terikat kuat di kepala tempat tidur, menyebabkan Yoongi untuk mengeluarkan serangkaian kata kotor dalam Korea dan Inggris, mendapatkan tawa dari Namjoon (atau tertawa sebanyak kamu dapat mencapai tenggorokanmu yang diisi oleh penis).

Kepala Namjoon naik turun, menangkap irama dengan mudah, membiarkan satu tangan bermain dengan kejantanan Yoongi, meremas dan menarik-narik ringan, tangannya yang lain bermain dengan puting. Yoongi mengerang, kakinya menutup, menekan kepala Namjoon, menyebabkan ritme yang sedikit terputus, tapi itu tidak menghentikan dia, membiarkan dirinya bergerak lebih lambat, irama yang lebih menggoda, kejantanan Yoongi keluar masuk mulut sesekai di ujung, atau menghisap bola Yoongi ke dalam mulutnya untuk kedua kalinya, sebelum kembali ke kepala, menjilat dan mengisap.

"Namjoon, berhenti," Yoongi tersentak.

"Stop, I'm so close, fuck, stop." tapi dia kembali mengisap ke dalam mulutnya, melihat ke arahnya dari bawah bulu matanya. Yoongi mengerang keras, punggungnya melengkung sebab Namjoon menelan sekitar kejantanannya, merasakan ada penyatuan yang panas diperutnya. Yoongi menegang, tangannya menarik-narik hambatan (tangannya mencoba melepas tetapi dia terikat oleh kemeja) lagi, penisnya mengejang didalam mulut Namjoon, dan melepas cairannya didalam. Namjoon mengerang, merasakan cairan hangat menetes ke bawah dagunya sedikit, karena ia menelan sebisanya, membiarkan sisanya bertengger di lidahnya saat ia melepas, ia meluncur keatas tubuh Yoongi, menciumnya dan mendorong cairan hangat ke dalam mulut Yoongi. Dia menyeringai sementara Yoongi mengerang merasakan cairannya sendiri, terengah-engah keras pada bibir Namjoon. Bisikan samar menarik perhatian Namjoon.

"Hyung, kau ingin lebih?" Namjoon bertanya, sedikit terkejut, dan Yoongi mengangguk, merengek.

"Ya, namjoon, silakan," ia menarik napas, dan matanya menyala dengan nafsu dan keinginan.

"please, fuck me."

Nafas Namjoon tersentak di tenggorokannya, dan ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk melahap bibir Yoongi dengan lapar, menelan napas dan erangan Yoongi, membiarkan lidahnya menjerat dengan yang lebih tua. Namjoon menyambar meja di samping tempat tidur membabi buta, menjatuhkan pena dan notebook yang Yoongi dan Namjoon selalu disimpan di dekatnya. Ia merasa Yoongi tertawa kecil diantara bibirnya dan dia mengeluarkan geraman dan menggigit daging yang lembut sebagai pembalasan, Yoongi memekik, punggungnya melengkung, dada menekan Namjoon, perasaannya bergetar.

Namjoon menjangkau sekali lagi, jari-jarinya akhirnya mendekat pada botol kecil yang telah ia cari cari, dan ia menyeringai bibir Yoongi, menggigit dan menjilati daging dengan lembut sebelum melakukan kegiatan yang lebih kasar, menghisapnya ke dalam mulutnya sebelum ia menarik diri. Kepala Yoongi mencoba mengikuti, tapi ia hanya bisa sejauh saat pergelangan tangannya masih diikat ke kepala ranjang. Yoongi merengek, terengah-engah saat bibir namjoon sedikit mengisap kulit pada tulang selangka nya, pinggulnya sedikit terangkat, menggosokkan selangkangannya kepada namjoon.

"Fuck, baby boy, you're begging for it, aren't you?" Namjoon mengerang, bunyi gemretak saat membuka botol pelumas, merasakan kurva Yoongi yang melengkung ke dalam dirinya, mencoba untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak gesekan, kejantanannya sudah mengeras lagi.

"Silakan, Joonie, silakan cepat," Yoongi merengek, menginginkan kejantanan Namjoon didalam dirinya sekarang.

"Sabar," Namjoon terkekeh, jari-jarinya suda dipercantik dengan lube dan siap menggoda lubang Yoongi, "ini demi kebaikan," dan memasukkan jarinya kedalam, membuat Yoongi terkesiap, manik-manik dari precum berkumpul di ujung penisnya. "Tidakkah kamu setuju?" Yoongi mengerang dan merintih, suaranya menghilang saat Namjoon memasukkan jari yang lain kedalamnya, dengan gerakan seperti menggunting dengan cepat. Mengerang, Namjoon membawa bibirnya kembali ke Yoongi, menangkap bibir bawah lelaki yang lebih tua dan menghisapnya, menikmati cara Yoongi yang mencengkram nikmat di sekitar jari-jarinya.

"Lagi," Yoongi bernafas diantara ciuman kasar mereka, membuat nafas Namjoon dunia tersentak saat Yoongi mendesak ke bawah pada dua jari sudah di dalam. "Tambah lagi." Tidak yang menentang Yoongi, terutama ketika ia ingin juga, Namjoon memasukkan satu jari lagi, menyeringai saat ia memukul prostat Yoongi, membuat cairan berwarna silver turun dari kejantanan Yoongi.

Namjoon terus menggoda yoongi, jarinya yang panjang meregangkan lubang lelaki yang lebih kecil hingga ia menggeliat dan mengerang, mendorong dirinya kearah jari Namjoon dengan begitu keras, jika Namjoon ingin, pergelangan tangannya bisa berhenti bergerak, tapi Yoongi akan terus menyetubuhi dirinya sendiri.

"Namjoon sekarang," Yoongi merintih, kejantanannya mengeras, melengkung ke arah perutnya.

"What's the magic word baby boy?" Namjoon bertanya, membiarkan bibir dan giginya menarik tenggorokan Yoongi, meninggalkan ciuman yang tergesa dan berkas (tanda) gelap. "Apa yang kamu inginkan?"

"Please, daddy," Yoongi terengah, tangannya berusaha melawan hambatan (tangan yang terikat oleh kemeja) nya. "Daddy please, fuck me." Dan bagaimana Namjoon bisa mengatakan tidak untuk permintaan yang bagus?

Sambil mengerang, Namjoon menarik jari-jarinya keluar, menyebabkan Yoongi merengek dengan keras, ini belum selesai dan ia meraih lube, menyemprotkan beberapa di tangannya dan melapisi kejantanannya.

"Say it again, baby boy," geramnya, mendorong dirinya maju kearah Yoongi, batangnya yang licin meluncur kearah lubang Yoongi. Yoongi terengah-engah, melihat kebawah, mencoba untuk mendapatkan kejantanan Namjoon yang mana ia inginkan tanpa harus membuka mulutnya, tapi Namjoon tidak menginginkan itu. Pria yang lebih muda menampar paha Yoongi, meninggalkan bekas cap tangan merah terang dan holenya itu menggantung di udara.

"Daddy," Yoongi terengah, tangannya menarik kasar pada hambatan―kemeja yang mengikat tangannya, jari mengepal dan mengendur sementara kulitnya terbakar. Namjoon memukulnya lagi, menyebabkan Yoongi kembali membentangkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur.

"Katakan," kata Namjoon lagi, menggoda Yoongi dengan hanya memasukkan ujung jarinya yang masuk kedalam, sebelum menarik keluar dan mencengkeram kuat pantat molek Yoongi, membiarkan kukunya menggigit kulit pucat Yoongi.

"Fuck me," Yoongi memohon. "Please, daddy, I want you to fuck me." Namjoon menyeringai, sambil membungkuk untuk mengisap bibir Yoongi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Anything for the birthday boy," Namjoon bergumam, mendorong kejantanannya terhadap lubang Yoongi beberapa kali, nyaris kehilangan lubangnya, sebelum masuk lebih dalam, hampir tidak memberikan Yoongi waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri sebelum menetapkan kecepatan tanpa henti.

"Daddy," Yoongi mengerang, menekan kebawah mencoba menemukan tusukan Namjoon. Kejantanan _daddy_ nya sudah begitu dekat dengan prostatnya, hampir bersentuhan, dan ia hanya ingin mengenainya.

Tangan Namjoon mencengkeram pantat Yoongi lagi, mendorong lelaki yang lebih tua naik, menyentakkan kakinya sehingga ia bisa menumbuk kedalam lelaki itu dengan sudut yang berbeda, dan perubahan itu jelas.

"Daddy!" Yoongi menjerit, dan Namjoon menyeringai, mengetahui bahwa ia menemukan spot yang menyenangkan di dalam laki-laki kecil ini. Bibir Yoongi bengkak dan memerah, bengkak karena ciuman dan robek di beberapa lapisan. Tangannya menyambar ke kepala ranjang seolah-olah tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting. Merasa perutnya melilit karena ia merasa orgasme kedua mendekat.

Namjoon menyaksikan, terpesona, Yoongi merusak dirinya sendiri, kulit yang licin karena keringat dan suara yang indah meninggalkan mereka berdua, memantul dari dinding dan tenggelam ke tempat tidur. Yoongi mengutuk, kata campuran bahasa Inggris, Korea, dan panggilan _daddy_.

"Tuhan, aku begitu dekat," Yoongi merengek, menarik keras pada kemeja yang mengikat tangannya. Dengan satu pandangan, Namjoon tau itu akan serasa gratis jika Yoongi memberikan satu kali sentakan. Menyeringai, ia membawa tangannya ke bawah, dan melilitkannya di sekitar kejantanan pacarnya, memompanya dua kali, matanya terbuka lebar cukup mengejutkan Yoongi, punggungnya kembali melengkung dan menemukan tangannya menjerat rambut Namjoon, menarik untuk membawa kepala Namjoon turun.

Terlalu larut dalam euforia, Yoongi tidak tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang menyeret Namjoon lebih dekat untuk berciuman, kehilangan arah saat ia merasakan setiap inci Namjoon menindih tubuhnya. Dia merasa Namjoon tertawa diantara bibirnya, tangan lelaki yang lebih muda itu menenangkan sejenak, menggeser dirinya untuk menyentak lebih dalam, sebelum menyentakkan kedalam lagi, Yoongi mengerang dengan panjang dan keras.

"Daddy, harder, please. I'm so close." Yoongi bernafas, kukunya menggaruk punggung namjoon, kakinya melingkar pada lelaki yang lebih tinggi , mengaitkan pergelangan kakinya bersama-sama, menggunakannya untuk menarik pria itu lebih dekat, membawanya lebih dekat.

" Come on baby," Namjoon mengerang, mengisap tanda ke leher Yoongi. " Cum for daddy, baby boy"

Dan Yoongi berteriak, kukunya meninggalkan jejak yang menyala di punggung Namjoon, lubangnya mencengkram kejantanan Namjoon, membuat yang lebih muda mengeluarkan cairannya, membiarkan air maninya mengisi pantat kecil itu.

Terengah-engah, Namjoon bergeser perlahan-lahan, dan Yoongi menangis pada perasaannya yang kosong. Namjoon menyaksikan dengan tenang beberapa cairannya yang menetes dari tempat pertama kali ia menembakkannya. Yoongi menangis lagi dan Namjoon menatapnya. Dia tampak tak bertenaga, dan Namjoon tidak bisa membantu senyum kecil yang datang ke bibirnya. Dia membungkuk dan menangkap bibir Yoongi di ciuman lembut, tangan Yoongi ini meringkuk di dadanya, menggaruk sedikit.

"Happy birthday, baby boy," bisik Namjoon, dan Yoongi meringkuk dalam pelukan hangat, menyelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Namjoon. Yoongi mendesah gembira.

"Thank you, daddy."

 **Fin.**

Author's note: **FIN** omygod this took so long to writer here have it ksdcboasinbsdiefgoBSI9CIK

AN i edited it lmao comment if you find more spelling mistakes or grammar or capitalization

also i cannot believe this fic has over 1000 views? bless you all? ilygsm~~

teflon note: keknya berantakan ya transletnya hhuhuhuhuhu seriusan adem panas euy kalo ver. Indonya. Ada beberapa kata yang bingung ish maklum newbie qq. Makasih yg udah follow fav sama review (ini sambil ngerjain mat. Peminatan tbh… *edisi curhat)

 **Btw ini uda end yha, maaf lupa nancumin end eh tapi authornya pan udah bilang fin...**

 **Ini cuman oneshoot kawan. END.**

original story by Thefruitywaterbottle

link for original story wwwdotasianfanficsdotcom/story/view/954378/pretty-please-slightbondage-sugamon

*ganti dot dg titik.

salam panas

teflon-nim


End file.
